


ESC.

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [63]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It was over, there was no escape for him.
Series: tales of the unexpected [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 29
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	ESC.

The world was disappearing from around him, everything was just vanishing from before his very eyes- it left only whiteness before.

Screams had sounded there suddenly cut off as the nothingness overpowered everything.

He tried to run. It was no use.

He called for help.

No one came.

Game Over.

Esc.

Error Sans blinks.

He was surrounded by the whiteness of his home, the anti-void. There was nothing to disappear for it to disappear. So... what had that dream been about?

The glitch frowns, trying to see if someone had managed to sneak into his home -again- and play a trick on him. There was no one. And there was only a hand full of monsters that could reach his place.

What had caused that dream world to vanish like that, it had not been him, since he was running from it.

Error settles back into his beanie bag, not caring over the matter any more than he should.


End file.
